


And in the End - Gratsu

by CielWritesShit



Series: Prompt List Fun :) [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Demons, Erza is a BAMF, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gray is a good boyfriend, Gray is an Idiot, Gray tries to use Iced Shell, M/M, Natsu is a good boyfriend, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Protective Natsu Dragneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Deafening. Close by. Demonic. Natsu had dealt with enough demons in his time to know when there was one in the area. All the cloaked figures nearby had turned tail and fled, which meant he had roughly 12 seconds before he had to charge after the looming threat.“Just stay over there. Don’t come any closer.” Gray’s tears were freezing as they rolled down his face. Natsu knew he didn’t have much time left. “Natsu... I’m sorry. I wish I had told you that more often. I love you.” Natsu burst into tears at that. He collapsed onto one knee, the tears streaming down his face.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Happy, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: Prompt List Fun :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. And in the end

**Author's Note:**

> This is split into 2 chapters, depending on if you want the fluffy ending or not. If not, don’t worry about finishing the second part.
> 
> Also, I wrote the entire thing in about 2 hours while on holiday, since I had no wifi and was bored.

It had gone wrong. Natsu had lost track of everyone during the fight. He could still here his enemies coming, so he kept fighting, kept pushing himself harder and harder. The blood rushing round his body numbed his pain, and he let himself run on instinct, ignoring the pain and honing his senses to try and find his friends. He needed them to stay alive. 

That’s when he heard the roar.

Deafening. Close by. Demonic. Natsu had dealt with enough demons in his time to know when there was one in the area. All the cloaked figures nearby had turned tail and fled, which meant he had roughly 12 seconds before he had to charge after the looming threat. When he turned around, he saw it. The scaly form of aa demonic dragon-like creature. It almost looked like it was rotting away in front of him, but it clearly was stronger than anything Natsu had fought that week. It was almost scarier than Titania herself.

Realising his team would hone in on this threat, he took off full speed towards it, ducking and diving through the rubble of the camp they’d raided. It had been all but razed to the ground. The air held an acrid taste, and Natsu could almost sense the evil in the air. He was getting closer to his destination, and an icy chill fell over him. This thing was giant, at least 4 stories tall, maybe more! Natsu could swear he could feel the rotting air around him. At least, he could until a burst of cold wind flew past him. It was fresh, and he knew just who it was.

“GRAY!”

Sure enough, the ice-make wizard was standing there, drawing energy into himself from the air around him. But Natsu recognised that pose. He knew that stance. He knew that spell.

“Don’t come any closer. I need you to stay away. For your own safety.“ Gray’s voice was monotone, strained, and weak. He clearly wasn’t doing well. The only thing keeping him standing was the energy for this spell. Natsu couldn’t believe his idiot of a boyfriend.

“Gray, you bastard! I won’t let you do this!” Natsu was preparing to tackle him, as he’d done every other time. 

“Not another step, I’m serious!” Gray was starting to move again, continuing with the spell. “You can see what we’re up against! Erza barely has any strength left! Happy had to carry Lucy out of here. And I told you!” Gray had tears running down his face. “I told you not to come back here. Not to come back for me!”

Natsu stiffened. He knew that Gray was stubborn, but this was too much.

“You don’t have to do this! We’re a team, we can get through this together!” Natsu was desperate, and hoping he could find the strength to stop his partner.

“Just stay over there. Don’t come any closer.” Gray’s tears were freezing as they rolled down his face. The air was getting colder and colder. Natsu knew he didn’t have much time left. “Natsu... I’m sorry. I wish I had told you that more often. I love you.” Natsu burst into tears at that. He collapsed onto one knee, the tears streaming down his face.

“Please don’t do this. We’ll find another way!” Gray shook his head, preparing to finalise the spell. Natsu prepared himself for the worst. If this last shot went wrong, if he messed up at all... he didn’t know what would happen. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to do this. Fire Dragon-“  
“Iced SHE-“  
“ROAR!”

A blast of flames shot from Natsu, straight towards the demon in front of him. They engulfed the beast, burning the already rotting form. The flames were so hot, they made Natsu’s tears evaporate as they fell. The beast let out one final, anguished cry, as it turned to ash and fell like charred snowflakes. Natsu stopped the blast and gasped for air. Then, using what little adrenaline he had left, he ran forward to where Gray was, panting and stumbling as he went. There on the floor was Gray. His hair was singed, and what remained of his clothes barely kept him decent. Natsu checked for a pulse, listened for breathing, hoping beyond hope that everything would be okay. The silence enveloped him, drowning his mind. There wasn’t even the sound of a breeze blowing through the rubble of the battlefield.

He rolled Gray onto his back, praying that he could kickstart his lover’s heart.


	2. I'd do it all again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place literally 2 seconds after the last part, Natsu gets his boy back. Family time with the strongest team in Fairy Tail :)

It was tiny. A slight flicker of movement on his hand. Natsu barely caught it, he was so sure he’d lost Gray. But there it was. A tiny snowflake on the end of one of Gray’s fingers. Natsu sat back, grasping the hand like a lifeline. He checked once again, finding a very weak pulse, which brought on a fresh batch of tears. He could hear footsteps now, the clunk-splash of Erza running towards him. He could barely believe the sight of her. 

Part of her hair was singed, and what was left of her amour looked horrifically bent out of shape. She was hardly fit for battle, and yet here she was, running full force towards them. She must’ve landed painfully when she fell, yet she pulled herself to Natsu, wrapping him in a tight hug. 

“I was so scared I’d lost both of you! I saw Gray dash towards the- the thing, and then it went s-so cold, and-“ Natsu could feel her tears on his shoulder, which he now realised was both in pain and completely bare. His jacket must’ve burned during the onslaught, and he could faintly remember taking a blade to his back at some point, which would explain the pain. Erza gasped, and grabbed Gray’s hand, struggling with his limp form. 

“It’s okay, he’s breathing. I think. We didn’t lose the idiot this time.” Natsu’s strained laugh betrayed him. “Come on, we need to get him help now! He should still make it, that flame was supposed to miss him...” 

“It only missed ‘coz I fell Flame Brain.” Gray slurred. Natsu let out a bark of a laugh, before struggling to lift them all to their feet. 

“Yeah, well next time don’t run off without me Princess!” Gray tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. On one side he had Natsu, and on the other, Erza had quickly ducked under his arm and was helping to steady him with her good arm. She had tears in her eyes, and limped along with them, doing her best to save Gray’s energy. 

“Does anyone know where Lucy, Wendy, and the cats are? I’m hoping they’re okay,” Erza’s voice was still quiet, clearly she shouldn’t have been trying to talk. 

“I can smell they went this way. They’re probably back at base, waiting for us with healing magic and some decent food. I’m starving!” The three all let out a quiet laugh, which resulted in a hacking cough from Gray, who wasn’t so much walking, as he was being dragged to help. He seemed to have twisted his leg badly at some point, which had Natsu even more worried about his boyfriend. Said boyfriend rubbed Natsu’s shoulder, and he felt more at ease. They’d made it. They were okay. And nothing could come between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? I wanted to write angst, but I'm really bad at not adding a happy ending. If you enjoyed, please let me know in the comments, I do try to respond to every single one. If you have any ideas, any ships, or just a phrase you'd like me to write into something, leave them there too. I have a lot of spare time, so I'm happy to do pretty much anything.
> 
> Or heck, if you just wanna talk, I can do that to. I'm on twitter and Insta @cieltheanon, so come say hi :)


End file.
